In order to make an electrical connection between a printed circuit board and electronic parts or between printed circuit boards, it is known to use a pair of mating connectors having a plurality of male and female contacts respectively included in the housings thereof, wherein the connectors and a plurality of contacts thereof are electrically mated at the same time during engagement of these housings.
As a recent trend in the electronics industry, surface mount electrical connectors are widely used because of their high mounting density and simple soldering process. The surface mount electrical connector is however only soldered to a conductive part of the printed circuit board, and the printed circuit board and the contacts are apt to be disconnected by an excessive force exerted when the male contacts are inserted into the female contacts in comparison with through hole type contacts.
Also, since a number of contacts are included in the connector, an excessive force is exerted when the male contacts are inserted into the female contacts, thus the contact sections of the female contacts are apt to be deformed or damaged.
Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to provide female contacts having a high reliability, by which damage to the connecting portion between the contact and the printed circuit board can be avoided by preventing the exertion of an excessive force on the female contact when the male contact is inserted therein.